


call me maybe

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [34]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, when will i stop writing pg x mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a really cute barista and you wrote your number on my coffee cup but I spilled it on somebody when I got outside and I had to throw it out before I put your number in my contacts and your break had started by the time I got back so I've been asking everybody working where you went please don't think I'm creepy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_altoids_tin_of_wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/gifts).



 Authors Note: For the wonderful an_altoids_tin_of_wonders because we are both fuckin trash for this ship. Also, titles are hard. I totally just used song lyrics.

 

  Wow. This day was turning out to be kind of alright, Mike thought, coffee cup in his hands. He sipped at it and gave the barista a smile before exiting the coffee shop, thinking about the number written in black marker, his name with a small heart next to it.

 He's been going there for months at this point, a small crush developing on the barista. His name was Scott, by his nametag, and he was really....you know, _adorable_? If that was an appropriate word, but whatever. He finally got his number, without even asking, and he could finally have a chance at a normal relationship with a real person. Whats there to be-

 Mike wasn't paying attention, lost in his mind, and apparently the woman in front of him wasn't either. The clashed, her phone flying out of her hand, and Mike's coffee spilling all over her.

 "S-shit!" Mike whispered with a frown. "I am so sorry, i wasn't looking-"

 "Its fine" The woman said absent mindedly. "Its _fine_."

 She was obviously upset, and Mike threw the cup into the garbage, helping her clean off her jacket.

 Wait...the cup!

 The woman walked away and Mike was left standing on the sidewalk. "Fuck."

 He wasn't going to go garbage digging for it, and it was probably smeared from the coffee anyway.

 But shit...he needed that number.

 With a sigh, he headed back in the opposite direction and back into the coffee shop. He walked in and looked around, walking up to the counter to find that there was a different person instead.

 "What can i get you?"

 "Uh...nothing, i was wondering if uh... Scotts here right now? I kinda need to talk to him for just a minute."

 The man looked around and rubbed the back of his hand. "One second....He has to be here somewhere..."

 As the barista walked into the back, a woman came to substitute for the counter. "Why do you need Scott?" She asked, resting her head on her hand. "You his brother or something?"

 "N-no! Im just....uh....i...."

 "Use full sentences, man."

 "I...um..."

 "Its alright, i know who he is" Scott said with a smile, shooing her away from the counter. "Hey."

 "Hi! I...um, its a long story, but....i kinda lost your number, and i didn't want you to think that i wasn't...you know, interested or anything."

 Wow. Real smooth, Schmidt.

 Scott smiled and grabbed a post-it note, scribbling down his number with a pen from his pocket. "Try not to loose it this time" He remarked, handing it to Mike.

 "I wont! Promise!"

 He ran out of the store, his face red and note in hand.

 

 "Call me sometime <3"


End file.
